


Maladresses et incidents

by Lion01



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Dans la vie, les incidents sont multiples. Il peut nous arriver à tous des grands moments de solitude. Et dans cette histoire, Asami est la reine des incidents ! Mais la malchance a peut-être des bons côtés après tout... (Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme résumé !)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Clumsiness and incidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670823) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01)



> Je suis de retour !
> 
> Voici quelques précisions sur ce chapitre : classé "humour" à cause de ses circonstances grotesque, ensuite l'histoire se passe dans un bus. Je mentionne plusieurs fois des sièges dépliables. Peut-être une petite précision quant à ce que j'appelle « sièges dépliables » serait plus juste ? Effectivement, pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués à ce moyen de transport ou ne voient pas du tout de quoi je veux parler, ça peut être compliqué. Ces sièges sont des sièges dépliables en cas d'absence d'un fauteuil roulant. Il s'agit de simple carré pour avoir des places supplémentaires lorsque besoin est.
> 
> Ce travail était censé être un one-shot mais ça ne le sera pas. Donc une histoire courte sur 3 chapitres. Je poste le deuxième dès que possible !
> 
> C'est en attendant mon plus gros travail, énorme travail que je n'ai pas fini, d'ailleurs... J'ai des problèmes avec mes chapitres qui sont horriblement long !
> 
> Pas de lecteur Bêta et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait autant de relectures que d'habitude. Donc je suis désolée pour toute faute qui puisse apparaitre.
> 
> Déjà posté sur FF.net où l'on m'a fait remarqué que les personnages ne paraissent pas vraiment conformes. Ce qui est certainement vrai. Et il y a en fait une très bonne raison, ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est mieux. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui veulent quand même lire.
> 
> Comme d'habitude, il y a aura une version en anglais.
> 
> Bon fini mon bla-bla et bonne lecture !

Asami était une étudiante brillante. Son père, Hiroshi Sato, était un riche PDG d'entreprise. Pourtant, elle refusait de jouir de l'avantage d'une limousine avec chauffeur pour l'emmener à l'école. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, même si l'héritière était née dans le luxe, elle voulait être traitée comme les autres. Et pour cela, elle refusait nombre des avantages qui lui étaient offerts.

Ainsi, tous les matins, Asami s'obligeait à se lever plus tôt qu'elle ne le pourrait pour prendre le bus de l'école. Après avoir déjeuné en vitesse, s'être lavée et avoir embrassé son cher père, elle quitta la maison pour se diriger vers son arrêt de bus. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle arriva. Là, elle retrouva sa très fidèle amie Opale. Il y avait d'autres personnes à l'arrêt mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Au lycée, elle n'était pas vraiment très populaire. C'était sûrement dû à son statut de bonne élève que les gens appelaient affectueusement : « intello ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle préférait rester avec Opale, sa meilleure amie. Les deux adolescentes discutèrent des banalités quotidiennes en attendant leur bus. Elles en virent plusieurs fois passer mais ce n'était pas le leur. Après quelques minutes, il arriva enfin. Préférant éviter la foule de jeunes élèves turbulents qui poussaient pour rentrer dans le car, elles entrèrent dans les derniers. Opale, qui était derrière Asami dans l'allée, la poussa pour qu'elles s'installent dans les sièges dépliables. C'était quelque chose qu'Opale adorait faire, s'asseoir dans ces sièges-ci. Son amie ne contesta pas ; de toute façon, il ne restait pas beaucoup de place de libres. Si elles voulaient se mettre à côté, il n'y avait pas trop le choix. Elles s'installèrent donc dans ces fameux sièges dépliables.

En face des deux filles se trouvait deux autres personnes d'approximativement leur âge : en face de l'héritière était une fille aux yeux immensément bleus et à la peau foncée en train de discuter avec son ami légèrement trapu aux yeux verts. En y repensant, Asami se dit qu'ils étaient sûrement dans le même lycée qu'elles. Le bus démarra. Opale et Asami reprirent leur conversation.

Après une distance fort négligeable, le bus freina brutalement. Opale réussit à s'accrocher au siège, mais Asami fut bien plus maladroite. Si bien qu'elle tomba sur la fille en face d'elle. Ses mains, qui s'étaient mises en avant pour la protéger d'un futur choc, se retrouvèrent sur le corps en face d'elle. Dans sa tête, l'héritière eut du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'à l'instant elle avait une main posée sur la poitrine de la fille aux yeux bleus et l'autre sur son ventre — d'ailleurs très ferme — et sa tête s'était cognée vers le bas de son ventre, comme vraiment très bas… Dès qu'Asami ne fut plus sous l'effet du mouvement du freinage, elle se dégagea et retourna sur son siège. Instantanément, le sang rampa sur son visage, l'empourprant d'une magnifique couleur rouge vive. Une chaleur insoutenable l'enveloppa, lui faisant croire qu'elle se trouvait dans four. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse prononcer des excuses, le garçon aux yeux verts s'exclama :

\- Hey, Mako, Mako, Mako ! Asami vient de tomber sur Korra !

Oh… Maintenant, elle savait qui c'était. Bolin avait la réputation de connaitre un peu tout le monde… Mako était son grand frère et Korra sa meilleure amie. L'héritière avait entendu une rumeur comme quoi ils seraient sortis ensemble. Peu importe, elle s'en fichait des choses de ce genre.

La remarque du plus jeune des frères eut pour effet d'alerter tout le bus sur le récent accident. Tout le monde cherchait à voir ce qui venait de se passer. Des élèves curieux se retournaient en essayant de pouvoir regarder la scène. Super…

\- Je… Je suis désolée, bredouilla Asami un peu humiliée, la chaleur de la honte l'enveloppant. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Non, c'est bon, pas de problème, répondit Korra avec un charmant sourire rassurant.

Pourtant, ça ne la rassura pas tant que ça. Alors, une lueur rouge toujours sur son visage, elle continua à s'excuser.

\- Mille pardons. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

Elle entendit ses gloussements de sa meilleure amie à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir pour qu'elle se reprenne. Ce qui eut exactement l'effet inverse : Opale se mit à exploser de rire, c'était à peine si elle ne pleurait pas…

Alors, sur la défaite, Asami se mit à regarder le paysage en essayant d'ignorer son amie qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle et les regards qui la fixaient. Quand est-ce que ce trajet allait enfin se terminer ? Encore 15 minutes ? Mais pourquoi ! Elle essaya tout le trajet d'éviter le regard de la jeune fille en face d'elle qui se posait parfois sur elle. Quelques fois, elle renouvelait ses excuses ressentant le besoin inexplicable de se faire pardonner. Elle ne voulait pas que la fille aux yeux bleus croie qu'elle l'avait pelotée ou quelque chose comme ça. Même si c'était accidentellement le cas…

Alors, elle passa tout son trajet en mode « tomate », brûlante comme atteinte d'une fièvre isolante, supportant le rire de son amie que chaque excuse ravivait et faisant mine d'être absorbée par ce même paysage qu'elle avait déjà vu des centaines de fois. De plus, elle s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde pour éviter un autre incident. Rambarde qu'elle serrait très fermement à chaque virage, accélération et surtout coup de frein !

Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse pour avoir été si maladroite. Ça ne devait jamais se reproduire. Vraiment jamais. On peut supporter une humiliation. Mais plusieurs… Elle se débrouillerait pour que ça n'arrive plus ! Parce que cette honte l'étouffait d'une chaleur insupportable qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser avant la fin de la journée.

Asami crut qu'elles n'arriveraient jamais tellement ce trajet paraissait long. Ce n'était pourtant que 15 malheureuses minutes parmi tant d'autres… Quand enfin, elles arrivèrent à l'école, Opale ne manqua pas de raconter ce qui s'était passé à leurs amis. Voilà un incident qu'on ne lui laisserait pas oublier de sitôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture !

La semaine d'après, Opal lui en parlait encore.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi : c'était un accident, justifia Asami, quelques livres et cahiers dans les mains.

\- Oui, c'était un accident ! Mais c'était trop drôle ! Tu étais incroyable ! Et après tu n'arrêtais pas de t'excuser. Quoique le plus drôle c'était ton rougissement excessif. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris pourquoi parce que Korra a été très charitable.

\- D'accord j'ai compris. Korra est super et j'ai agi comme une idiote maladroite.

\- Tu étais plus que maladroite ! J'en ris encore !

Asami leva les yeux au ciel : non, ça n'allait pas passer de sitôt… Elle rangea ses affaires dans son cartable.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller maintenant ? Avant qu'on loupe le bus, soupira l'héritière.

Sa meilleure amie rit une fois de plus devant la moue qu'elle faisait, avant de se diriger vers leur arrêt.

C'était la fin de la journée et tout le monde avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, comme la plupart des étudiants. Les deux filles avaient mis un peu de temps pour sortir. Une fois la route pour atteindre leur arrêt parcourue, elles montèrent dans le car. C'était un vendredi après-midi : le jour où il y avait le plus de monde dans le bus. Opal monta la première. Elle se dirigea toute souriante vers les sièges dépliables. Asami la suivait. Intérieurement elle soupira. Son amie faisait exprès pour la charrier. Elle se consola en se disant que de toute façon le car était quasiment plein ; c'était les seules places où elles pouvaient se mettre à côté. Alors, un peu dépitée, elle s'assit sur le siège du côté de l'allée en s'efforçant d'ignorer le sourire moqueur sur le visage d'Opal. À la place, elle se demanda comment les autres gens, s'il y en avait, allaient pouvoir s'asseoir ; se tenir debout alors que le car roulait était strictement interdit.

Un couple monta, puis trois jeunes garçons et enfin, une minute à peine avant le départ, une fille aux yeux bleus et ses deux copains. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, l'héritière détourna les yeux, toujours une petite couleur rose pâle sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi repenser à ce moment lui faisait cet effet-là. C'était ridicule ! Peut-être parce qu'on ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec ? Mais bien sûr, elle ne visait absolument personne…

La personne qui n'était absolument pas visée remarqua son soudain malaise. Et elle ne s'empêcha pas d'en rajouter une couche :

\- Oh, tiens, regarde qui va-là ! La fille que tu as tenté d'assassiner. Ou peut-être que tu essayais juste de la toucher… de l'embrasser ? Quoique t'étais plutôt mal tombée pour ça. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Non, mais ça va pas, contesta Asami avec violence comme un mécanisme de défense, à moitié chuchotant et hurlant en même temps. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Elle se calma. Elle se cachait de l'allée principale, faisant semblant de se protéger de la lumière du soleil alors que le ciel était nuageux. Par contre, Opal faisait l'inverse : elle se redressait fièrement et gigotait, c'était même limite si elle n'agitait pas les mains pour se faire remarquer.

Pendant ce temps, Asami priait dans sa tête pour qu'ils ne passent pas près d'elle, qu'ELLE ne passe pas près d'elle.

Comme la plupart des jeunes, la petite bande chercha à s'installer dans le fond. C'était déjà bondé. Il ne restait que deux place vers l'avant du car et ils étaient trois. Le chauffeur les informa qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser à l'arrêt alors qu'ils devaient se débrouiller pour trouver une place. Finalement, après quelques secondes de conversation avec ses amis, la fille leur céda les places assises et se cala dans les escaliers pour la descente. Les escaliers qui, séparés par l'allée, se trouvaient exactement en face des sièges dépliables où Asami était installée.

La jeune fille, étrangement nerveuse et encore gênée, retint son pied de bouger nerveusement. Puis, se raisonnant, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait passer le reste du trajet ainsi. Elle lança donc son amie sur un sujet de conversation frivole.

Opal parlait, mais Asami ne l'écoutait pas. Enfin, pas totalement… Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur le flot de mots qui jaillissaient de la bouche de son amie : elle se sentait observée. Elle se sentait observée par la fille aux yeux bleus qui siégeait dans les escaliers. Après quelques secondes, elle s'autorisa un regard. Un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit. Son cœur sauta un battement, son visage s'empourpra de nouveau et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Pourquoi avait-elle regardé au juste ? Elle sourit brièvement par respect et retourna subitement à la conversation qu'elle ne suivait pas.

Opal était tellement prise par ce qu'elle racontait qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'état de son amie. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal étant donné qu'elle en aurait profité pour la charrier encore une fois.

Le bus se mit en marche. Dès que le moteur commença à faire avancer le géant de ferraille, Asami sentit toutes les vibrations, les mouvements des virages, des accélérations, des coups de frein… Alors, voulant à tout prix éviter qu'un accident se produise, elle se cramponna au siège de toutes ses forces au point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pencher mais elle pouvait s'empêcher de tomber !

Un virage, un stop, un virage, une autoroute, un virage, un rond-point… Puis, soudain : CRACK !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se demander ce qu'il venait d'arriver, l'héritière se retrouva dans les escaliers, affalée sur la fille aux yeux bleus, son siège entre les mains. Ponctuant leur action de quelques phrases inachevées comme « tu devrais… », « non… », « attends, je… », elles firent de leur mieux pour démêler leurs membres et retrouver leur espace intime. Asami avait l'esprit flou, incapable de penser à cause de la précipitation, le souffle rapide, une chaleur incontrôlable qui se dégageait de son corps. Enfin après des secondes interminables, les deux filles se retrouvèrent chacune d'un côté de l'escalier.

Dans le regard de la fille aux yeux bleus résidait une perle d'incompréhension quant à ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune fille en face d'elle était à peu près dans le même état. Son siège entre les mains, elle commençait à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été solide et qu'elle s'était carrément vautrée sur la fille à la peau brune… une deuxième fois.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour présenter des excuses. Elle ne réussit pas à les commencer ; le bus freina et, cette fois, ce fut Korra qui subit le mouvement. Elle se pencha dangereusement en avant d'un mouvement brusque et sec. Ayant de bon réflexes, elle réussit à plaquer rapidement ses mains à côté du visage d'Asami pour éviter de s'écraser sur elle. Elle ne fit que s'approcher accidentellement très près, assez près pour pénétrer dans sa sphère intime, encore une fois. Seul le siège qu'Asami tenait entre ses mains empêchait le corps des deux filles de se toucher. Ce qui signifiait que leurs visages étaient très proches. L'héritière avait la bouche toujours ouverte pour des excuses qui s'étaient enfuies. Ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans les yeux bleus juste à quelques centimètres. Rien ne sortit de sa bouche, rien ne sortit de la bouche de l'autre fille non plus. Elles étaient juste là à se contempler l'une l'autre à travers à océan de bleu et de vert coloré.

Les bras articulés du car ouvrirent les portes, obligeant les deux filles à bouger des escaliers pour laisser le monde descendre. À ce moment-ci, Asami se rendit compte de sa proximité avec l'autre fille. Elle s'aperçut aussi que du monde attendait pour descendre, impatiemment, pendant qu'Opal était encore en train de rire ; elle était complètement morte de rire, pliée en deux… Elle l'était sûrement depuis tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ?

Quelques personnes descendirent, ce qui laissa de la place à la fille aux yeux verts et celle aux yeux bleus pour s'asseoir. Bien sûr, Opal n'avait pas fini de rire : elle en avait au moins pour une semaine. Asami se dit juste qu'elle aurait l'ignorer comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Pourquoi ce siège avait-il lâché ? Si ce n'était pas de la malchance, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était !

En descendant du bus, subissant les railleries de sa meilleure amie, Asami ne manqua pas de donner le siège au chauffeur. Il le prit dans ses mains, incrédule. Et, avant qu'il ne puisse demander à la jeune élève comment il avait pu finir entre ses mains, elle était partie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il vous plait laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre ! En espérant, ne pas décevoir.

Asami fut quelques mois tranquille après ce dernier incident. Bien que sa meilleur amie s'était donnée la mission de lui raconter son histoire humiliante au moins une fois par mois (généralement, c'était bien plus…). Histoire qu'elle n'hésitait pas à partager avec n'importe qui lors de ses humeurs joviales. Mais ce qu'il amusait encore plus, c'était de fantasmer sur le couple hypothétique de la fille populaire et la bonne élève affectueusement surnommé « Korrasami ».

Le fait que la même histoire lui soit continuellement rabâchée ne dérangeait pas Asami, plus tant que ça. Par contre, le fait de lui imaginer une vie amoureuse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, ça, ça l'énervait terriblement. Il faut dire que les deux filles, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées nez à nez dans les escaliers, avaient quand même failli s'embrasser… Accidentellement ! Bien sûr, accidentellement… Et Asami avait touché Korra aussi, touché à des endroits assez intime… Tout aussi accidentellement, d'ailleurs. Quand elle y repensait, elle comprenait les raisons de son amie. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle n'était pas profondément offusquée !

Ce jour-ci était l'un des jours de persécution d'Opal. Asami avait cessé de l'écouter depuis le début de la matinée. C'était dorénavant le soir. Les lycéennes prenaient le chemin habituel pour se rendre à leur arrêt de bus.

\- Vous iriez super bien ensemble, disait Opal pour au moins la cinquième fois de la journée.

\- Opal, gémit Asami.

Cela constituait sa supplication pour qu'elle s'arrête.

\- Allez, Asami ! Avoue que tu as un peu le béguin pour elle.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas.

Opal se calma pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle lança :

\- Oh ! Salut, Korra !

Le sang de l'héritière se glaça, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Salut, Opal, répondit Korra avec un mouvement de la tête. Asami.

Elle inclina sa tête. Asami avait subitement perdu ses mots dans le désert qu'était sa gorge. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en retour. Elle resta calme pendant que sa meilleure amie et la fille aux yeux bleus échangeaient quelques mots. Puis, avant qu'elles n'arrivent à leur arrêt, Korra les laissa. Comme nombres d'adolescents, elle passait dans le petit magasin sur la route pour acheter friandises et boissons.

Quand elle fut partie, Opal se remit à parler à Asami :

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement de ça que je parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Quand elle est à côté tu agis bizarrement : tu ne parles pas, tu es mal à l'aise au possible et tu rougis. Et après tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas le béguin pour elle !

\- Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis tombée sur elle deux fois, pas toujours dans les meilleures conditions en plus. Alors, excuse-moi d'être mal à l'aise !

\- C'était il y a des mois !

\- Ouais, bah certaines choses restent dérangeantes surtout quand une certaine meilleure amie vous les rappelle à longueur de temps.

Opal fit comme si ne rien était.

\- Tu devrais lui donner une chance.

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Asami souffla. Qu'est qu'Opal pouvait être entêtée quand elle voulait ! Mais elle ne céderait pas. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas en tombant deux fois sur une fille que vous tombez amoureux d'elle !

Les deux filles montèrent dans le bus.

\- Asami, ça te dérange si je me mets à côté de Bolin, aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh… Non.

Opal lui sourit et s'en alla tout contente à côté du garçon aux yeux verts.

C'était elle qui avait le béguin, pour Bolin par contre… Asami put s'installer sur une place normale à son grand soulagement. Après cela, elle se concentra sur son téléphone portable, lisant le nouveau livre qu'elle avait téléchargé sur « l'ingénierie au fil du temps ».

Le trajet passa à une vitesse fulgurante pour Asami. Plongée dans son livre, qu'elle appréciait chaque phrase, chaque explication, chaque justification, chaque schéma. Elle rêva de nouveaux modèles de voiture plus performantes, de trains qui n'auraient plus besoin de rails, d'avion allant à la vitesse de la lumière… Mais elle était plutôt réaliste, alors elle préféra imaginer des plans pour ses futurs moteurs qu'elle construirait de sa main.

Vint le moment où elle devait appuyer sur le bouton « stop » pour que le bus s'arrête à son arrêt. Le bouton se trouvait sur la paroi du bus, après l'allée principale. Visiblement, son bras n'était pas assez long pour le toucher. Alors, elle se leva, accrochée à des accoudoirs pour ne pas perdre son équilibre, pour traverser l'allée. Elle subit un coup de frein mais ne tomba pas. Ah ha ! Le satané bus ne l'avait pas eu cette fois. Elle ne tomberait pas !

Et comme on dit : il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué…

Le chauffeur se plaignit de la conduite des automobilistes en plusieurs jurons. Il avait dû stopper son car à cause d'une erreur de clignotant. Le bus étant à l'arrêt, Asami se dit qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à retourner à sa place. Sauf que le chauffeur pour se venger, ne prenant pas en compte qu'une élève était debout dans son car puisque de toute façon elle ne devait pas l'être, accéléra subitement, faisant croire qu'il allait foncer dans la voiture d'en face. La voiture tourna brusquement, faisant crier son klaxon.

\- C'est ça, klaxon pauvre timbré, l'insulta-t-il alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Faudrait déjà que t'apprennes à conduire ! On a de ses cons sur les routes de nos jours… C'est à se demander s'ils ne donnent pas le permis dans des paquets surprises.

Au moment de l'accélération, l'héritière, dans l'allée, fut emportée vers l'arrière. Elle s'attendait à une collision au sol mais elle ne vint jamais. À sa place, deux bras forts la retenaient. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut de nouveau sur pied.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de faire autre chose que tomber, lui demanda une voix douce de derrière.

Et elle savait exactement à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle se retourna pour voir deux yeux bleus brillants et rassurants posés sur elle. C'était Korra. Évidement. Sur qui d'autre pourrait-elle tomber ?

\- Ah… euh, bredouilla Asami rose de la réflexion, ouais… Merci…

Elle ne le remarqua pas mais elle tripotait adorablement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs de jais en disant cela.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je commence à m'y habituer.

L'héritière rit un peu nerveusement.

\- À ce propos, je suis vraiment déso…

Elle ne finit pas son mot car une nouvelle accélération avait causé à ses lèvres de s'écraser sur celles de la fille aux yeux bleus. Elle fut premièrement surprise par le contact, puis par leur douceur et finalement, par le gout acide et sucré des bonbons que Korra avait sûrement mangés pendant le trajet. Consciente qu'elle était restée quelques secondes de trop, elle voulut se dégager. Cependant, Korra ne la laissa pas faire ; elle emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, en une fraction de seconde, une main brune était sur son cou, à l'attirer plus près, son pouce parcourait la mâchoire blanche d'une caresse délicate. Bientôt, sa langue retrouva l'autre et elle se mirent à danser un slow sur une musique brûlante, la piste de danse enflammée. Asami laissa échapper un gémissement quelque part dans le processus, ses yeux se fermèrent comme elle se laissa guider à travers cette musique délicieusement douce, oubliant un moment comment elle en était arrivée là. Finalement, Korra rompit le baiser.

\- C'était bon, fredonna-t-elle dans le contentement.

Oh oui, c'était bon, très bon… Les pensées d'Asami avaient encore du mal à quitter celles du baiser qui venait de se produire. Ses yeux commençaient à peine à se rouvrir.

\- Je t'aime bien, reprit Korra d'une voix innocente comme celle d'un jeune enfant. Tu ne veux pas devenir ma petite amie ?

Attendez, quoi ? L'héritière était confuse. Est-ce que Korra venait de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle venait de demander ? Mais c'était insensé ! Elle était juste la fille qui lui tombait dessus sans arrêt ! Et aussi celle qui venait de l'embrasser… Comme vraiment l'embrasser. Merde ! Elle l'avait vraiment embrassée ! Elle ne pouvait pas accuser un accident, le reste était volontaire… plus ou moins. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle s'était laissée prendre dans l'instant.

Asami réfléchissait, silencieuse, à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Le bus s'arrêta. C'était son arrêt. Voilà son échappatoire.

\- C'est mon arrêt… Je dois y aller, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Ouais, elle devait y aller : loin, très loin… Ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'était que c'était l'arrêt de Korra aussi.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi !

Zut ! Asami sortit précipitamment du bus, suivit de près par Korra.

Opal, qui avait vu la scène, n'osait même pas rire pour une fois. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ? Elle avait clairement vu Korra et Asami s'embrasser : sa mâchoire en était tombée. Mais ce qui s'était passé après restait un peu flou… Elle n'avait pas entendu distinctement la conversation entre les deux filles à cause du vrombissement assourdissant du moteur et des conversations autour d'elle. Et elle comptait bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Elle suivit les deux filles avec Bolin. Les deux curieux restèrent tout de même à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Asami se mit à marcher très vite. Ça ne suffit pas pour décourager Korra de la suivre : elle lui emboita le pas sans problème. Asami se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais ce qui lui posait vraiment problème, c'était qu'Opal pourrait bien avoir raison : elle avait le béguin pour Korra ! Peut-être… Sûrement…

\- Alors, c'est quoi la réponse lui demanda la fille aux bleus.

\- Tu ne peux pas demander à une fille de sortir comme ça, prétexta Asami pour avoir un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir. Surtout à une fille que tu ne connais pas.

\- Je te connais.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Korra. Tu ne peux pas me demander de sortir alors que la seule chose qui nous relie ce sont toutes les fois où je t'ai tombée malencontreusement dessus dans le bus.

\- Je viens de le faire.

Asami secoua la tête.

\- Alors quoi, lui dit Korra. Tu m'embrasses et après tu m'évites ?

Alors un peu paniquée, la fille aux yeux verts répondit :

\- Je ne t'ai pas embrassée.

Korra haussa un sourcil. Asami comprit très bien le message : elle disait n'importe quoi.

\- Ouais, bon… Je t'ai embrassé mais c'était un accident !

\- Ah oui ? Tu embrasses les gens comme ça par accident, toi ? Je voudrais bien que tu ne m'embrasses pas "par accident" pour voir ce que ça donne !

Elle grogna. Korra avait raison.

\- Je n'embrasse personne, d'habitude, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Manque de chance, l'autre fille l'entendit très distinctement.

\- Quoi ? Attends !

En courant un peu, elle se plaça devant la fille aux cheveux de jais. L'héritière s'était arrêtée sachant qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. Ses yeux verts restèrent rivés au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, lui demanda la fille aux yeux bleus d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux verts toujours fixés sur sol à cause de la honte qu'elle ressentait, elle ne répondit pas. Alors, l'autre fille reprit sérieusement :

\- Est-ce que j'étais… ton premier baiser ?

L'héritière soupira profondément. Korra attendit quelques secondes, puis, relevant la tête, elle répondit :

\- Oui. Si tu veux savoir, il y a pas mal de temps j'avais un peu le béguin pour Mako. Mais tu étais là, donc je ne m'y suis pas attardée. Et à ce moment-là, je me suis promis de me concentrer sur mes études. Mais encore une fois, tu étais là. Et tu connais la suite de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

\- Non, rien, mais c'est juste que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre… Je veux dire… Tu es magnifique et gentille et intelligente. Je pensais que quelqu'un comme toi aurait déjà… tu sais.

\- Tu te trompais.

\- Oh… D'accord, reprit tristement Korra. Je suis désolée si je t'ai offensée. Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai fait m'embrasser. Je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas… Tu as raison, c'était pas correct mais je voulais juste essayer de t'embrasser et peut-être sortir avec toi par la suite. Mais je comprends tout à fait que ce ne soit pas l'une de tes préoccupations.

Les deux filles regardaient le sol à présent, trop gênées pour se regarder l'une l'autre.

\- Bon alors, je vais y aller, annonça Korra. Je n'habite pas de ce côté. Je pense toujours que tu es géniale, Asami. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je suis là. Je t'aime bien, même plus que bien.

\- Je t'aime bien, aussi, murmura l'héritière comme une prise de conscience soudaine.

\- C'est gentil, lui dit doucement Korra.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Non, Korra, répondit Asami en lui agrippant le menton et secouant la tête. Je t'aime bien, comme ça.

Pour la seconde fois, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Korra. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas accidentel. La surprise de la fille aux yeux bleus fut surpassée par l'envie de retourner le baiser. Ce qu'elle fit sans aucune hésitation supplémentaire. Après quelques instants, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

\- Donc, finalement, tu veux bien être ma petite amie, lui demanda Korra décontenancée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, dit Asami malicieusement.

\- Euh… Je… C'est ce que j'avais compris, pourtant… Mais, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche !

Asami rit. Ce qui lui rappela Opal.

\- Oh, Opal va tellement rire quand elle va entendre parler de ça. Je vais en entendre parler pendant des années… D'ailleurs, je l'entends déjà !

\- Ouais… Moi aussi, ajouta l'autre fille avec suspicion.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de se tourner en même temps vers un poteau dont le pied était caché par une haie de buissons. Elles s'avancèrent pour constater que les rires ne venaient pas seulement de leurs têtes. Opal et Bolin était tordu de rire par terre. Malgré son manque évident d'air, la fille par terre réussit à lancer un :

\- Je te l'avais dit !

Oh, oui, ça allait durer une éternité !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'essaye de poster la suite demain ou dans la journée. N'hésitez pas pour tout commentaire ou kudos ! Tout les écrivains les adorent. Et je suis loin d'être l'exception ! 
> 
> Le truc drôle c'est que histoire vraie. Voilà pourquoi Asami ne ressemble pas à Asami...


End file.
